Secret Admirer
Just a short story Idea I had erlier Stamp slowly packed the box that he was about to send, Flowers, Chocolates and a few other things that he knew she liked. As he filled the small box all the way he placed a letter at the top tied nicely with a pink bow. He sighed as he taped up the box and placed it on his table. It was going to be a few hours till Doodlebug was off work so he had some time to do his own thing. So he went to his bed and layed down. Falling asleep quickly. Soon he heard the dinging of his alarm and sat up groggily. He kicked the alarm off and got up. He grabbed the package slipping it into his satchel and putting on his mail cap. He looked outside relieved to see that Doodlebug wasn't there yet. He placed the box outside her pup house making sure that she could read the tag easily. He then ran back to his pup house sighing. This was the closest he knew he could ever get too telling her his feelings for her. Even if she wouldnt know it was him at least she would know that some pup cared for her. He heard her signature laugh outside and poked his head out of his pup house seeing her skipping back from her job. He smiled blushing a bit at how cute she was. He then went back into his pup house so he could sleep some more. Doodlebug skipped too her pup house seeing a package outside of it. “ohh a package!” She smiled looking at it. She picked it up and carried it into her pup house. Before she could open it she decided that she was going to do something else with it. A few days had passed and Stamp had completely forgotten about the package. He knew that since he sighed it as anonymous that Doodle wouldn't know he had sent it so he figured she had already opened it and it was all passed now. Suddenly he heard a knock on his pup house. He popped his head up and saw Doodle standing their. “Hey Stamp I have a surprise for you!” She laughed. Stamp got up smiling, she always had surprises for him and he always loved them. He walked with her too her pup house and outside was a box covered in something. He walked over and layed down next to her as she laid down in front of the box. “You ready?” She smiled getting a nod from him. She then lifted the blanket off revealing a box. He immediately recognized the box as they one that he sent her. He got up slowly. “Um..I think I need to go..” He said getting up slowly but Doodle pleaded. He layed back down. “What is this?” Stamp asked her. Doodle smiled. “It showed up at my door a few days ago and I haven't opened it yet, and I wanted to open it with my best friend!” She said. Stamp sighed then forced himself to smile. “Great why don't you get started!” Stamp said. Doodle noded and took the tape off. She then moved the flaps and looked confused into the box. She slowly pulled out the letter and set it too the side. She then pulled the flowers and chocolate out. She set them too the side and pulled the letter up. Taking off the tie and then starting to read it. Dear Doodlebug, '' You, You are an amazing pup. I can't put into words how much you have changed my life from the moment I met you. But you have always called me just one of your friends and I respect you enough to be just one of your friends. But I needed to get my feelings out there somehow. You are amazing and how much you have changed my life. I can't put into words. Thank you for what you have done.'' Sincerely, Your Secret Admirer Doodlebug finished reading it and slowly set down the note. The realizations slowly sunk in as she smiled blushing hard under her black fur. “That was amazing...I can't imagine who could write such a letter...if only they had signed it...” She sighed. Stamp sighed to himself and started. “Doodle..I have something to say..” he sighed his blush prominent on his cheeks. “Yes Stamp?” Doodle said looking at him. “I know who wrote the letter...” He said. Doodle was interested immediately. “You do! Who did it!” Doodle said jumping up. Stamp sighed deeply and closed his eyes. “I wrote the letter..” He sighed looking away. “I Love you Doodlebug, you're an amazing pup but...I knew you didn't like me...” He sighed looking back at her. Doodlebugs heart skipped a beat as she blushed hard. “Stamp....You wrote the letter....” She said nearly falling down. “Doodlebug, please dont hate me.” He said trying to get up but Doodles paw on his shoulder stopped him. “Stamp....I have liked you since the day we met...I didn't know that you felt the same..” She said. Stamp looked back at her. “You...really do...?” Stamp asked her. “Of course I do!” She said giving him a hug. Stamp hugged her back smiling. “Does this mean you will be my girlfriend?” He asked her. She smiled, “Of course I will Stampy!” She said making him blush again.